


Et Sirius riait

by Willia



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius riait. Parce que que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et Sirius riait

Sirius riait. Parce que que pouvait-il faire d’autre ?

Sirius riait à gorge déployée, il riait à s’en faire mal, et les gouttes de pluie s’écrasaient sur son visage et se mêlaient à ses larmes.

Parce que dans ses bras, il y avait un corps.

Sirius riait comme un dingue, parce qu'il n'était pas si loin de basculer dans la folie, justement. Et ses poumons se gonflaient et se dégonflaient frénétiquement, parce que tout ça était beaucoup trop irréel, beaucoup trop drôle.

Un éclair zébra le ciel, suivi de près par le bruit déchirant du tonnerre. Sirius se mit à rire un peu plus fort.

Parce que dans ses bras, il y avait un corps.

Et que ce corps n’avait rien à faire là.

Sa gorge lui faisait mal à présent. Sa tête renversée en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte, des gouttes de pluie avaient fini par lui rentrer dans la gorge. Il rabattit brusquement sa tête en avant, pris d'une quinte de toux.

Et il toussait, et il pleurait, et il riait.

Parce qu'il était à genoux dans une pièce dévastée, au toit arraché. Parce qu'il y avait un corps allongé sur le sol, et un bambin qui hurlait à la mort dans son berceau.

Et qu'il y avait aussi un deuxième corps, dans les bras de Sirius. Un corps autour duquel il était enroulé, n'arrivant plus à bouger, toussant toujours à en cracher ses organes.

Le corps qui reposait dans ses bras était probablement autant trempé par ses pleurs que par la pluie. Sinon comment expliquer où allaient toutes les larmes qui sortaient des yeux de Sirius ?

Et Sirius riait toujours.

Le cadavre, lui, ne riait pas. Il avait la bouche déformée en une sorte de grimace d’horreur, mais ses yeux étaient déterminés. Des yeux de Gryffondor. Ses lunettes rectangulaires étaient un peu de travers, alors Sirius les réajusta d'une main un peu tremblante et se mit à rire de plus belle.

Parce que que pouvait-il faire d’autre ?

S'il était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt, peut-être... S'il n’avait pas accepté que Peter devienne le gardien du secret, probablement...

Mais enfin bon, maintenant c'était trop tard, hein ? Il ne restait plus qu'à rire à gorge déployée, et à laisser les larmes se mêler à la pluie et détremper le bois du sol.

Le rire de Sirius se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Le monde est fou...

Son cri de douleur se mua bientôt en le cri que pousse un loup. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était transformé sans même s’en rendre compte.

Le monde est fou.

Il hurla de plus belle et sa voix de chien-loup se brisa, mais il continua de hurler.

Parce qu'entre ses pattes, il y avait le corps de son meilleur ami. Juste là, pile entre ses deux pattes.

Il se pencha un peu et renifla le visage de James.

Et puis, toujours sans rien contrôler, il fut humain à nouveau. Il laissa son corps s’affaisser sur celui du cadavre. S’étala en travers de lui, dans une dernière étreinte douloureuse. Il lui souleva le buste, comme si ça pouvait le ramener. Le secoua un peu. Le serra contre lui. L'éloigna à nouveau pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Mais c'étaient des yeux morts qui le fixaient en retour. Des yeux ternes et vitreux, sans l'éclat de malice que Sirius leur avait toujours connu.

Il reposa le corps de James sur le sol détrempé, puis se leva. Il passa une manche sur son visage, dans une tentative de voir plus clair.

Avec une vue un peu floue, et vu d’ici, James avait presque l'air de dormir. Il hoqueta une dernière fois.

Sirius ne riait plus. Sirius ne rirait plus jamais, d'ailleurs.

**Author's Note:**

> [création réalisée dans le cadre du Prix Fanfiction 2015, Short Edition]


End file.
